


🌻kitty🌻

by meloneggs



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25237165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meloneggs/pseuds/meloneggs
Summary: Tenma Sumeragi, an actor usually known for his good looks, charm, his incredible acting skills and charisma.Wait a minute— did you say he was playing with a cat?
Relationships: Sumeragi Tenma/Reader
Kudos: 17





	🌻kitty🌻

**Author's Note:**

> Good luck for the rival events everyone!

Being the younger sibling of Igawa, means it had it's perks. One of the most important perk however, was being close with the one and only Tenma Sumeragi. But [Name] didn't see this as a perk, they actually saw this as a penalty. 

They liked to think that God was testing them in a way. 

Don't get me wrong, [Name] had nothing against Tenma Sumeragi or his family. In fact, they actually really liked him. But what they didn't like, was his fan base. They can be nice sometimes, but most of the time, they're so overprotective of him. He's 17 for crying out loud!

What's even worse, is when everyone in their school found out that [Name] was the younger sibling of Tenma's manager, they were used a lot.

Most people asked them bluntly if they could have Tenma's number or autograph, but the worst one was people actually befriended them, just so that they could see Tenma up close.

Oh no, but that's just the icing on the cake. The real cake, is when Tenma moved to [Name]'s highschool.

Now this is when everything really ticked [Name] off.

Tenma was told by Igawa to stick by [Name]'s side throughout highschool. But [Name] didn't mind, they were cool with it. But oh boy, was it about to get more interesting. Especially since Tenma recently joined a theater group to expand his abilities. And of course, [Name] was told to watch over him.

Hey, Igawa can't always take care of everything.

\-----

"Tenma! Wake up! We gotta get to school!" [Name] said as they hit Tenma with a pillow. Yuki sighed "The hack won't wake up again?" [Name] nodded as they kept pulling on Tenma's arm.

Tenma groaned "Okay, I'm up, I'm up" he said, finally sitting up and rubbing his eyes "Finally" [Name] groaned and got off the ladder they were standing on just moments ago.

Yuki sighed as he finished the last button on his uniform "I feel so sorry that you have to deal with him everyday" [Name] sighed dramatically "Yeah, I know" they said as they dusted off their (skirt/pants).

"HEY!" Tenma shouted as he came out of the bathroom fresh and in uniform. Yuki rolled his eyes "Anyways, I'm going now, bye" he said as he went out the door, leaving Tenma and [Name] alone in the room.

[Name] grabbed their bag from a chair and tossed Tenma his own bag "Do you have everything you need?" they asked "Yeah" Tenma said looking through his book bag "Your books?" "Yes" "Your pencils?" "Yes" "Your assignment that was due today?" Tenma froze as he forgot they had an assignment due today.

He laughed "Hehe, can I perhaps, copy your homework?" he asked feeling a bit embarrassed while keeping his confident posture.

[Name] put a finger on their cheek, almost in a thinking manner as Tenma looked at them with a bit of hope in his eyes.

[Name] smiled sweetly "No" they said as they power walked out of the room, with Tenma trailing behind them "H-hey! C'mon!" he said while trying to catch up.

"Come on Taichi, Juza, you're coming with me and Tenma, my brother is probably here with his car by now" [Name] said grabbing Taichi by the arm and pulling him with them.

"Whoa! Are you sure? I can walk by myself you know..." Juza said, unsure. Tenma rolled his eyes "Nonsense, we'll fit, if [Name] won't hog up all the seats this time" Tenma joked sarcastically as [Name] growled "Shut up Sumeragi!" they shouted as they all made their way to the car.

"Good bye! Have a fun day at school!" Izumi said as she waved to the teens getting in the car "See ya later" Banri said from behind Izumi "BANRI GO TO SCHOOL!" "Fineeeee"

\-----

Taichi and Juza decided to go home early because they still had homework to do. However [Name] and Tenma had to be left behind, because the teacher assigned both of them to clean the classroom.

[Name] sighed as they walked around Veludo way, going home with Tenma has never been this tense before, since you both seemed to like to converse into random conversations.

But today, both of them were very silent. Normal for [Name], yes, but for Tenma it was kinda odd. He always had something to talk about, especially since they were Igawa's younger sibling, he liked to rant a lot about things.

But today he just zipped his lip. [Name] sighed as they tried to make conversation with Tenma, they thought about what to say and stuff, but the conversations they planned in their head, mostly lead to dead ends.

As they turned to look at Tenma they stopped and realized that Tenma wasn't beside them anymore. In a panic they called out "Tenma! Tenma! Where have you gone??" the panic kept rising.

In a panic, they rushed through the street and saw Tenma walking down an alleyway "Tenma! Tenma!" they called out, but he didn't seem to be listening. [Name] chased Tenma down the alleyway where it led to a vacant lot.

[Name] admired the place before looking over at Tenma, who was... Playing with a cat?

The cat meowed as Tenma laughed. [Name] was astonished, they never expected Tenma, THE Tenma Sumergai to play with a cat, and be this happy while doing so.

They folded their arms and smiled, they really enjoyed seeing Tenma smiling and enjoying himself. Tenma never had a pet before, so it was a nice change of pace.

[Name] continued to watch Tenma as he was being chased by the cat and having fun. But then they accidentally let out a giggle which caused Tenma to cease and look over at their direction.

He looked shocked before going back to his usually grumpy looking self "Hey, what are you doing here?" he asked, a bit embarrassed that he was seen like this in front of [Name].

"Oops hehe" they sweat dropped "Don't oops me, how long have you been there?" Tenma asked, standing his ground "Hmm let's see" [Name] hummed sarcastically as the put a finger to their temple. 

"We were walking home together, then I looked beside me and see that you were no longer there. And in a panic, I was looking all over for you and happened to follow you here, where I'm now seeing you with this cat. Now let me ask you this question Tenma" [Name] listed as they walked over to Tenma with a blank expression on their face.

Tenma gulped in nervousness as [Name] bended down to pet the cat "What is it?" he asked, a nervous expression plastered on his face.

With a monotone voice and a blank expression as they pet the cat, they asked "Are you cheating on me?" Tenma choked on air as he cleared his throat "What?" he ended up croaking out as [Name] started to laugh.

"I was just kidding, you really are a funny one, even off stage too" [Name] said, wiping a stray tear from their face as they squatted and placed the cat in their lap.

Tenma cleared his throat as he squat down in front of them "Of course, I am the great Tenma Sumeragi after all" he said, still a bit embarrassed.

"Is this where you go to everyday after school? Especially when I'm not with you?" 'it made me so worried too' they thought but never admitted it "No, I just discovered this place today" Tenma said, trying to act like he hasn't been coming here for the past year.

"Mhmm, and the fact that you have a green fox tail for the cat to play around with, totally makes it more believable" [Name] rolled their eyes as Tenma flinched.

"Well, I—" he was cut off by [Name] getting up and stealing the fluffy green fox tail for the cat to play with "Hey!" Tenma protested but was ignored as [Name] started playing and taunting the cat.

[Name] giggled "C'mon kitty, wanna play?" they smiled as they waved the fox tail in front of Tenma "Well I— HEY!" Tenma stopped in his sentence midway when he realized he was being toyed with.

"That's it!" he said, getting up to chase [Name]. The teens laughed they chased each other while running away from the cat, who seemed to be enjoying the presence of a new playmate.

\-----

As the two of them walked home, they both occasionally looked at each other and smiled, or laugh at the fun time they had. Once again, it was silent. But a different kind of silent this time.

It wasn't the awkward silence like the one before [Name] met the cat. Instead, it was a peaceful quiet, so peaceful that someone could sleep through it.

As they stood on the porch of the Mankai company's house, Tenma turned to [Name] "Hey, about today..." he started, causing [Name] to look up at him, confused "Promise me you won't tell anyone" he pleaded as he sticked his pinky out, his reputation as an actor who thinks highly of himself and rarely cares for anyone depended on it.

"Sure, promise" [Name] said wrapping their pinky around his. They were a bit sad that that would be the end of their fun, but they understood that Tenma would probably want his alone time too.

"But—" Tenma was cut off by [Name] opening the door and announcing that they were home. Stepping inside, Tenma sighed at the chance he had missed. 

\-----

After eating dinner, [Name] insisted on helping Omi wash the dishes, to which he denied, but thanked them anyway. While talking with some of the boys in the living room, [Name] noticed that Tenma was nowhere to be seen.

"[Name]? Are you alright?" [Name] snapped out of their trance as they were being called by Tsuzuru, who was looking at them with a concerned look.

[Name] smiled as they shook their head. They stood up and stretched "[Name]? Are you going to be hitting the bay?" Citron asked, curious.

"It's hitting the hay" Itaru corrected, still playing the rhythm game that he has been so focused on. [Name] nodded and patted Citron on the head "Yep, I am, goodnight guys" the rest of the guys let out a chorus of goodnights as Citron exclaimed "Goodnight! Don't let the wet bugs write!" the others groaned as [Name] laughed, closing the door behind them.

[Name] was about to go to their room when they saw a mop of familiar orange hair sitting on the bench in the backyard. They hesitated, wondering if they should go talk to him or not.

In the end they decided to go down and give him some company. [Name] sat beside Tenma "Hey" [Name] greeted as Tenma nodded.

Once again, for the third time today, they were in silence. Looking up at the stars as the wind howls into the night.

"About today—" Tenma started, but was completely cut off by [Name] "I just wanted to apologise, I know I shouldn't have invaded your privacy, but I was so worried, plus my brother would have my head if he knew you were missing, and then there's the summer troupe who might be leaderless and no offense to them, but none of them posses qualities of a leader, like for example—" this time [Name] was the one who was cut off.

"O-Oi!" Tenma put a hand on [Name's] shoulder, lightly shaking their shoulder, shaking them out of the spiral.

Tenma laughed as [Name's] face became a bright red as he hugged them. He didn't give them time to hug back, as he let go, already missing the warmth between his arms.

"I'm not mad, I was just surprised. And I appreciate your concern. But I can take care of myself. And about today, I was wondering if you wanted to do it everyday. Just the two of us" Tenma asked, a bright red color dusted on his face.

[Name] laughed and pecked his cheeks "sure thing... Kitty" Tenma groaned, facing away from [Name] so that they can't see the blush on his face.

[Name] snuggled closer to Tenma as he put his arm around them. And they both continued to admire the moonlight.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: u know, I originally planned to have a bonus thing, where they get caught cuddling, but I'm too lazy. Fjfhejjd


End file.
